You Could Have It So Much Better
by Skadi Hime
Summary: DrabbleOneshot. Sakura's POV. Rating mainly for language, just to be safe. Sakura ponders the present, her friends and her love life, namely where she might stand with the two men in her life. LeeSaku, Onesided SasuSaku. R&R greatly appreciated...


LeeSaku. Duh. Also hinted are NaruHina, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, ChouOC, among others. Dunno. We'll see. This is originally written for a contest on "The Revolution" - a LeeSaku supporter forum. The link is on my author page thngy if you want to check it out. Viva La Revolution!

Sakura's POV, before Sasuke's return. It's drabbleicious… I've written this to be as if we're reading her thoughts, so if formatting or sentence structure seems screwy, I hope to have wrote it that way…

888888888888

Yep. Someone once told me that life goes on, no matter who you are. Bah. I admit that this is true, but sometimes I would love to tell whoever said it to me to take it and shove it up their… well, you get the idea.

It's been three years since he left. Three frickin' years. Three frickin' years since he upped and ran after Orochimaru. And life went on in Konohagakure. I wish I could. I know what you are thinking; _here she goes again, crying and pining after that traitorous bastard; wishing for her night in shining armor to gallantly return to the village like some prodigal son, back to make everything right; hoping for him to whisk her away into the sunset, where they will live happily ever after._

Funny, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. Alas and alack, god knows when this'll happen. Naruto is out looking for him now, only just having returned from his three-year training mission with Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sanin (what is up with all of the threes….heh.)

Still, I've been doing what I can to keep Sasuke from my mind. The Godaime Hokage, Tsuande, has taken me in as a pupil and is teaching me to be a Medic-Nin. CHA! Finally, something that can put me on par with my team mates. Well, kind-of. You get what I mean.

But other than that, nothing much has changed. Shikamaru is still a lazy bastard, despite his promotion to Chunin (now Tsuande's pushing him to go for the Jounin exams.) Considering his near-death experience, Chouji still eats like a pig. And Lee… well, Lee can only be Lee- bowl-cut, fuzzy eyebrows, green spandex and proclaiming the POWER OF YOUTH, and all that jazz. Funny, while I think about it. As creepy as his admiration for Maito Gai is, I wouldn't want him any other way.

Okay, I know what I just said there. Hey, he's been growing on me as of lately. But I'll get back to him.

Oh, I know! Ino and I have made up! Well, somewhat. I swear, never ever in front of her, by any means, talk about body weight. She'll go on a whole tangent about how she is too fat and that she should be dieting and exercising more and stuff like that. And she'll go on… and on… and on… until Shikamaru and Chouji show up and drag her off. You can't even get a word in edgewise.

Speaking of team 10, apparently love is in the air! For whatever reason, poor Shika has become the middle of a feud between Ino and Temari of the Sand; apparently, both have taken interest in the lazy-assed Kage-Nin. Meanwhile, he couldn't be bothered to care less about either of them. Konoha, the Soap-Opera. Absolutely lovely. You can sometimes hear the two girls squawking about him in the distance, if you are quiet enough…

Chouji might have found himself a girlfriend whilst all of this has been going on. Or maybe not. From what I've heard from Ino, the two are basically dating, but not. They'll go out and catch a movie or have dinner together, but neither will call their outing a date. Heck, I'm not mistaken, Chouji and Sara (her name's really Hidenka, but everyone calls her Sara. I don't know why…) aren't even officially "together." It's just assumed.

The two of them make quite a cute couple, if I do say so myself. Not one of those "romantic movie sickeningly cute" couples, more like "perfectly okay with sitting together on a couch and not needing to say a word" cute. Comfy and compatible, if you know what I mean. Sara's… well… not quite average, but neither is Chouji, when you think about it. Both of them are the type of person whom makes you wonder just how the heck or why did they become Ninjas. She's a Chunin, about a year older than him, (she was in the same class with Gai's team) friendly but slightly withdrawn- she never was and probably never will be the outgoing type. She specializes in water and ice- based Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, although she is more or less in the same boat as me when it comes to Taijutsu- rather lacking.

What really makes her stand out is her size and intelligence. By the age of 13, she was already about five feet eight inches tall, and she would still grow another two inches before stopping. So she towers over all of our Kunoichi and the majority of the younger males. Plus, she's growing her hair out- at 16, she can almost sit it; not to mention the fact that her hair is reddish-blonde, which is pretty rare (though not as rare as mine! Cha! I win! HA!)

I guess she is like Shikamaru in many ways. Despite the fact that she can come off as rather lazy, she loves knowledge! She has got to be almost as smart as Shika, but her interest is rather divided. Basically, she would be happy if she could spend the rest of her life locked up in a library.

Ah well, that's enough ranting about strangers. Naruto has yet to notice Hinata. Baka! He can't seem to get it through his thick head that half the reason that she cannot get two sentences out without stuttering is because she has like the biggest crush ever on the blonde. For the love of God and all that is holy in this world, I swear that one of these days I'm gonna lock the two of them together in a closet or room or something until he figures it out. Or she tells him. Whichever comes first. But Naruto would have to return from his Sasuke-hunt first, right? See, it's all logical! Sorta… ah… okay then… if not, please just shake your head and agree, if only to humor me.

At least, with all that I have gone through over the last couple of years, I still can laugh. Dear God, where would I be without a sense of humor? Or Lee, for that matter? I'd probably be just like Neji or Sasuke- although Neji is doing much better, so I believe.

Oh, Rock Lee, the second Beautiful Beast of Konohagakure. How many times will you manage to make me laugh until am doubled over, gasping for breath and teardrops flowing down my cheeks. Mind you, I'm really not trying to laugh at you, but with you- even if the line between the two is as fuzzy as your eyebrows…

For the love of… now I'm waxing poetic over his eyebrows… I don't know, I can't help it. As far as I can remember, Lee is the only person who can make me forget about Sasuke Mc-Emo-Pants. I can't figure out why Lee is so kind to me… Okay, he says that he loves me. And he has said so ever since the first Chunin exam. From first sight. Sure, it's a bit creepy, but it's also kind-of enduring to know that someone cares about you so much, no matter how many times you reject him. Even Naruto gave up on me! Why does he keep coming back?

By now, you all must be thinking, _He loves you, dumbass! Just give up on Sasuke_ or _She must have a screw loose. Heck, a few screws loose.._ Yeah, I know. I am a dumbass, and I probably do have a few screws loose- I'm willing to bet that a few of said screws have probably fallen out and are now lost as well.

This is the point where I start slamming my head against a wall. Or at least something hard that my enormous forehead won't manage to dent in the process. So, basically, I loved Sasuke since the beginning of Ninja Academy, and believe to still do so as of now. Sasuke, as of three years ago, didn't give a damn about anyone. Also, since as of three years ago, Lee has claimed to love me. He had made it quite obvious that he does. At first, I rejected him, but now I have no idea what to think. I told you that I lived in a soap opera.

So, as of this moment, I am sitting under an old oak tree not too far off from the Hospital where I work, musing on how screwed up my love life is. And, what do you know, here comes the second Beautiful Green Beast as we speak.

"Dearest Sakura-chan, how lovely it is to run into you this fine evening. How might you be doing?" He calls, grinning widely and waving like a madman.

"Okay, I guess." Yep. Nice and vague. Just what you need to say.

"I guess? is something wrong?" His smile drops, hand lowers, eyebrows raise in concern.

"No, not really. I'm just thinking. It's pretty quiet right now." No freakin' duh!

"Ah, I see…" He pauses, probably thinking of the best way to respond. And then, "Well, would you mind if I sat with you for a few moments? I have just finished my afternoon laps, and feel the need to rest before I resume my youthful training regiment as directed by Gai-Sensei!"

"Sure. The more the merrier, right?" Why not?

"Yosh! My thoughts exactly!" He replied punching a fist into the air, the smile returning to his face. He then plopped down next to me, just close enough for our shoulders to barely touch. He crossed his legs and let out a big sigh. "Thank you for allowing me to join you, my precious Cherry Blossom!"

"No problem, Lee. I like being with you. You are one of my favorite people to spend time with." Hey, it's the truth. I won't deny it.

"And that is why I love you so, Sakura-chan. Not many people seem to be able to stay around me for very long. Not everyone can understand the Power of Youth like you. While others come and go, you will always remain!" Well, there are a few reasons I can think of why people don't stick around you. Intimidation, for one. And the Green spandex doesn't help. But that is what makes Lee, Lee- it's part of who he is.

"Heh. Thanks…" I trailed off.

A minute or so passed before he spoke again. "Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? What's up, Lee?" I asked, slightly smiling.

"In regards to… well… you know… how are you doing?"

Ah, blunt as always, Lee. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Ehrm… I guess I'm doing okay. I still can't but help and think about him at times. I know he's a traitor and- I admit it- a cold prick, he's my team mate and… well, you know the rest."

He changed positions slightly, stretching his right leg out in front of him. "Yes, I know." It was Lee's turn to sigh. "I just worry about you at times. I don't want to see you get hurt any further than you have." Typical Lee; he's probably the most selfless person I know.

I reach out put my hand over his, which rested on the ground between us. "You don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that. But…"

"I know, " he interrupted, "You simply cannot return my feelings."

"Right. Until I have some closure, I don't believe that I can. But you do mean so much to me; I don't want you to get your hopes up over me." Too late, girl. His hopes have been soaring up high since day one.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I know." Lee practically whispered, gently leaning his head down to my shoulder, his dark mop lightly fanning itself out of its bowl formation.

I don't know why this time is any different than the last time I told him all of this, but it is almost as if I can feel my heart break ever so slowly. Or is that his?

"But I hope that one day you'll return my feelings. Until then, the Power of Youth shall burn brightly. I shall never let the darkness claim me! YOSH!" He finished by leaping to his feet, once again punching his fist into the air.

I smile as I stood, brushing the dirt off from my skirt in the process. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Just be Lee. That's all I ask."

"Right-o! Well, my Cherry Blossom, I am afraid that I must be off. There is a training post that is calling my name." He turns and clutches my hands to his chest. "Until the next time, Sakura-chan, MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU!"

"And also with you." I replied, smirking slightly. It was a small joke between most of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team plus Sara (actually, she's the one who started it.)

And he was off to do… youthful things, I guess. That was, until he had made it about a hundred yards, before I felt something inside of me snap, and shouted "Lee! Hold on a minute!" I'd be damned if I knew what forced me to call out, but I had done it. Almost as if my body had a mind of its own, I started jogging up to the green clad Ninja.

"Sakura-Chan?" He asked in surprise as I stopped before him. "Do you need something?"

"Lee…" I started, not knowing where the words were coming from, "I was thinking… maybe you would like to have dinner some evening this week, or maybe we could train? Or just hang out? Something like that…" Yes everyone, I just asked Lee out. I think. Umm…

"Sakura-chan…" He froze, trying to take in what I had just said, "Did you… just… ask me out on a date?"

"Yeah… umm… It doesn't have to be a date or anything. And I understand if you don't want to, considering our past conversation…"

Before I could finish my chain of thought, he interrupted at the top of his lungs, "I'D LOVE TO! I'D LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! Even if all we do is sit around and watch TV. Anything I can do with my Sakura-chan I'll do!" in the midst of his excitement, Lee picked me up and spun me in a circle, grinning like a madman. Putting me back down on my feet, he then bent down and…

Dear God, he just kissed me. Not hard, or anything spectacular (or so I've been told,) just a chaste kiss on the lips. But it was a kiss all the same. And I liked it. Hell yeah! Well… ehrm…

Realizing what he had just done, Lee instantly pulled away and took a few steps backward. His face was bright red. I bet mine was too. By now, I was almost too stunned to say anything.

"Lee…" I croaked out, raising a hand to my lips…

"Well, Sakura-chan… ah… wellIgottagoseeyoulaterBEHOLDTHEPOWEROFYOUTH!" He shouted as he inched further backwards before turning around and running full speed into the sunset. Or something like that.

I watched him go, before I decided to head home myself. It wasn't until I reached my doorstep before I realized that we hadn't made any plans for our "date." Nice one, Haruno!

Needless to say, I barely made it into my house before bursting out into hysterical laughter. I can't remember the last time I cried so hard…

888888888888

OMFG! I finished one of these! In less than a day! I know that it probably sucked, but I don't give a damn! BEHOLD THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Ahem… okay then… A note on the whole "The power of youth be with you" thing- it is inspired by both the whole Force thing from Star Wars and the Peace/Blessing/Whathaveyou found in the middle of a church service before communion- you know, the whole "The Peace of the Lord be always with you." "And also with you." thing.

And Sara is an OC that I may use if I decide to start writing an interconnecting drabble series focusing on Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba (and to a lesser extent on Ino and Hinata.) This fic would fit into the plotline somewhere. We'll see, considering how long it took me to write this…

Pax out until the next time AND MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU ALWAYS,

Skadi-Hime


End file.
